Missing moments
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Based off of Silent in Disguise Beautiful Girl of the Dead. This is a one shot series that are deleted and extended scenes of the story that I love to read. You might see a little one sided love between people.
1. Meeting Haruno

**I have been reading Silent in Disguise Beautiful Girl of the Dead for two years waiting for the next chapter to be updated and I've decided to do a one shot series; the deleted/extended scenes to the story. By the way, if 's Strength is reading this, just know that I love your story and I hope that you will create the fight scene between Sakura and lollipop face (Tobi) and sushi for brains (Kisame). I will not create that chapter for you, BUT I might provide a little preview for you at the end of chapter 5. Read Silent in Disguise Beautiful Girl of the Dead first BEFORE reading this. This is not in any order whatsoever but I will label which chapter this is in or in between.**

**PS: I own nothing but my brain.**

Meeting Haruno

6. Chapter 5

Hiashi looked at the masked boy in front of him. He just became Hinata's new friend.

The boy looked at him and bowed deeply, showing respect towards his elders. He straightened up, took out a piece of paper and wrote something down.

When he was done, he handed it to Hiashi who took it and read its contents. What he read surprised him, "Hello Lord Hiashi, my name is Haruno, although your daughter calls me 'Haru'. I'm sorry about this but as you can see I am mute so this the only way I can communicate for now. I've just started learning at the Ninja Academy and I've become very good friends with Hinata. I've realized that she doesn't know how to properly defend herself, and I've heard 'rumors' about your family planning to disown her." He winced at that. "I'm here to inform you that I'm not going to let that happen, because I'm going to take her under my wing and improve her skills as a shinobi."

When he finished reading the letter, he looked at the boy in bewilderment at his bold statement. Haruno is polite and he knows how to respect his elders. Hiashi knew that Hinata can never improve on her own. Apparently his prayers were answered.

"So you are Haruno." Haruno nodded. I've gotta say, I'm glad you're taking my daughter in order to train her."

Hiashi then smirked when he remembered something. "I also heard that you kicked Itachi Uchiha, his pride along with his clan's need to be taken down a few notches so I won't complain." Hiashi chuckled when Haruno scratched the back of his neck sheepishly when he mentioned that.

Haruno then got out another piece of paper and started writing down sentences. He handed the paper to Hiashi. "I'm glad that you approve. I was going to train her with or without your consent anyway. I thought it best that I inform you. It's getting late, it is best if we get some rest now. Good night Lord Hiashi."

"Good night to you as well Haruno." Hiashi said to him.

Haruno bowed in farewell and left the training room. Leaving Hiashi was thinking about the boy that will make Hinata stronger. When Hiashi saw Hinata at the compound entrance being escorted by young Haruno,he felt a little apprehensive at first when he sensed his chakra, which was powerful because he didn't know if Haruno would hurt her. So when Haruno requested that he wanted to speak with him, it gave him the chance to study Haruno. And he approved all the way.

Looking out the window, he saw his little Hinata escorting Haruno out of the Hyuga compound with a bright smile on her face when she read a piece paper that Haruno wrote her. When they reached the entrance, Hinata hugged a surprised Haruno who returned the hug. They pulled away and bid good night to each other, and then he left.

'He'll make a good husband for one of my daughters.' Hiashi smiled thinking.

Posted on September 23 2014

Review please


	2. How to React

How to react

Between chapter 12 and 13

Itachi and Shisui just stood there frozen and just stared at Haruno who turned into a girl named Sakura Haruno Shihoin.

Sakura grew irritated and started waving a hand in front of their faces to try and get their attention. The result: nothing.

"Okay, I know that my team couldn't let this go for at least five hours after finding out my secret, BUT GET OVER IT!" Sakura screamed in their faces.

That woke them up. Shisui hysterically responded, "Well how the hell are we supposed to react?! One moment you're the mysterious, silent masked boy that the clan despised for four years for kicking Itachi, and now, you turned into an adorable little girl that I want to hug!" Okay, this weirdo had a good point except the last part.

"Ugh, shut up, I didn't intend for you to find out okay, I was only looking for Itachi." Sakura said irritated as she pointed at Itachi to emphasis her point.

Itachi finally asked her, "Aside that, why mascaraed as a boy? Surely things would be easy for you no matter what gender." He stated.

"Believe me; I would like nothing more than to take this stupid mask off." Sakura stated closing her eyes and crossing her arms. Then she sighed miserably as her shoulders drooped saying, "But these are orders from the Hokage, this if for my protection, so all I can do is complain in silence."

Shisui then chuckled when he thought of something and said, "Does that go for your fan girls as well? Some ladies go for the 'quiet and mysterious' ones." Itachi chuckled at that, remembering that day at Ichiraku's. Sakura groaned as she dropped to the ground crossing her legs and said, "Don't get me started on that, a couple of girls wanted me over for dinner. I curse the Hokage for making me a boy." Shisui laughed at that while Itachi tried to muffle his laughter as she pouted, making her looks cuter.

Sakura sighed and became serious while standing up. "If you're done laughing at me, CAN WE START TRAINING?!" Itachi responded, "Yeah let's get started."

Posted on September 24 2014

Review please


	3. Sasuke's Feelings, Mikoto's comfort

Sasuke's Feelings, Mikoto's comfort

Between chapter 13 and 14

Sasuke was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling in complete boredom. There were no missions for him to go on, he didn't feel like hanging out with his brother and he didn't want to deal with fan girls.

It has been five days since he, Naruto and Sakura got out of the hospital and attended the Hokage's funeral, so missions were scarce.

His mind drifted to Sakura and their academy days where she would beat him in everything. From the moment he met her as Haruno, he wanted so badly to surpass him. When she revealed her true form in the Land of Waves, he was in complete shock, the only thing that went through his mind as she fought Zabuza and Haku was how…beautiful she looked.

'Gah, what the hell am I thinking? This is the girl that kept on beating me and is still beating me!" Sasuke thought as he grabbed his head and sat up on his bed.

'Maybe I should hang out with the dobe, it might be better than sitting here all day thinking about how amazing she looks when-'His thoughts were interrupted by the knocking of the door.

"Sasuke, are you in there?" Sasuke's mother, Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, you can come in." Sasuke answered.

Mikoto came in and saw her little boy sitting on the bed with a near pissed off expression. She walked over and sat on the bed with him. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Mikoto asked as she wrapped an arm around Sasuke. Sasuke leaned into his mother's embrace.

"I'm really confused now, Mom."

"About what?" Mikoto asked concern for her youngest child.

"About-" Sasuke hesitated. "About Sakura...for four years I've known her as 'Silent Haruno' the top of the class that always beats me at everything. I've spent four years hating Haruno for being better than me that I wanted to surpass him. When we became teammates, I hated the idea of working with him and that our sensei will put him in charge when he's not around. But then I started to think that maybe having Haruno on the team could help me get stronger so that Father could count on me. The more time we spent together, the more I started to realize that he's a good person; honorable, humble, protective and kind hearted. When Haruno revealed himself at the Land of Waves, I didn't know what to think at the time. Then she explained why she was in disguise, where she came from and who she is. She made me promise not to tell anyone her secret, even my clan. While we were working on tree climbing with our feet, she got it on the first try. All I could think of was; was she born with skill? Then came our fight against Zabuza and Haku, she fought beside me while we were in that icy prison. She laid her life on the line; she's the one that came up with the strategy to get us out. I was glad that she was better than me. The more time I spend with her, the more I want to be near her." Sasuke explained.

Then with a blush on his face he says, "She gives me this weird feeling in my chest whenever she's smiling at me, whenever she's close to me and whenever some boy is taking her attention away from me I get angry. Things are starting to change now Mom, not just because of the battle, but because of Sakura."

Mikoto smiled in comfort when she realized that Sasuke might be falling in love with his rival. "You sound like you really like this girl. You're right; things are changing, especially for you. From the moment she came into your life - I mean really came into your life – you started to push yourself, you smile more, and you started to talk to people and make friends." Mikoto Explained as she rubbed Sasuke's back.

Sasuke scooted closer to his Mother's embrace and his face turned into sadness. Mikoto noticed and said, "You really care about Sakura, don't you?"

Sasuke nodded, "You know about the night where we invited Sakura and Naruto for dinner? When she was reminded of what she and her sister used to do, she may not have been making much noise but I knew she was crying, I knew that she was in so much pain that she ran home and cried herself to sleep." Sasuke shuddered trying to keep himself from crying. "At that time, I really hated myself for not holding her, for not telling her that everything's going to be alright, that I'm there for her and that her sister's death was not her fault." Sasuke starts crying tears of regret now.

Mikoto could only pull her son closer to her to offer him motherly support. "Hey Mom," "Hm?" "How do you heal a scar that deep?" Sasuke asked hoping that he could help his crush.

Mikoto smiled sadly at her son but gave him the best advice she could give him. "No one can really heal those kinds scars Sasuke, but they can be treated." Sasuke looked at his Mother, confused to what she's saying. "Losing the one that they love, especially a sibling that you care about, make them feel like they've lost a part of themselves that they can never get back. A wound like that can leave a scar that will always reopen at anything that reminds them of that person. However, if that person was scarred by another, then they can be treated by another. As long as Sakura has someone to turn to whenever feels sad or lonely, then she can still smile and be happy." Mikoto said with a sad smile as she thought of Kushina.

Sasuke processed his Mother's words and smiled happily as he hugged his Mother tightly and said, "Thank you Mom." Mikoto hugged her son with the same force. "Anytime Sasuke." They stayed like that for a few moments.

*Knock, knock, knock* someone knocked on the front door.

Mikoto and Sasuke pulled away from each other as Mikoto got up to answer the door to reveal Sakura who bowed and when she greeted Mikoto. "Good afternoon Lady Mikoto, is Sasuke here?" Mikoto smiled and said, "Yes, he is, I'll call him down."

Mikoto turned around and yelled, "Sasuke, your friend is here!"

Sasuke walked fast to the front door and saw his crush. He hid his blush and said, "Hey Sakura."

Sakura had a sheepish look on her face. "We have a D rank mission, A.K.A. a chore."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. "You've gotta be kidding."

Sakura sighed, "I wish I was. But the Brightside is that it involves a river so we can get cooled off in this one." She said as she fanned herself trying to get rid of the heat.

Sasuke could use the 'cooling off' at the river as excuse to 'accidently' splash her with water.

"So are you coming or not?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked, "Sure, I have nothing else to do so why not."

Sakura smiled as she clapped her hands together, "Good, then let's get cracking. Shower, shirt, shoes and let's shove off. I'll meet you at the bridge." She said as she flash stepped to her destination.

Sasuke looked at his Mother who simply smiled at him as he made his way to his room to prepare for his 'mission'.

All Mikoto was thinking was as she hummed was, 'I'm gonna have Raven haired, green eyed grandchildren.'

Posted on October 1, 2014

Please review


	4. The Grandfather of the Flower

The Grandfather of the Flower

Between Chapters 8 and 9

It was early morning, Sakura was dressed in a red kimono with light purple butterfly designs and a purple obi.

'Great, first time I enter Squad one's barracks and I end up getting lost.' 3-year old Sakura thought as she wandered around looking for her Mother and Father who have been gone for two days on their mission, leaving Sakura worried about them. So she snuck out of the compound to find them.

Sakura wasn't watching where she was going as she turned a corner when she bumped into someone and ended up falling on her backside.

She rubbed her soar bum as she looked up at who she ran into. It was head captain Yamamoto!

Yamamoto looked down at the little girl who ran into him, recognizing her as Sakura Haruno Shihouin, the daughter of the captains of squad 2 and 12.

He held a hand out to Sakura to help her up, which she took. As soon as she was on her feet she bowed in respect, "My apologies Head Captain, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Yamamoto just smiled kindly and gently patted the little girl's pink head, making her straighten up to her full height. "It's alright little Sakura *she pouted at being called 'little'* but can you tell me why you're inside Squad One barracks?" Yamamoto asked gently.

Sakura put her hands behind her back, looked at the ground and started to lightly tap her right foot. "Well... um... I got worried about Mom and Dad and wanted to make sure that they were alright." She said as calmly as she could trying not to seem like a child.

Yamamoto felt sympathy as he looked at Sakura with caring eyes. "Why don't we go to my office and have some tea, I have a feeling that your parents will return there when they're done with their mission." Yamamoto said gesturing in the direction to his office.

Sakura looked up at the elderly man and smiled shyly as she took hold of his hand as they walked to his office. When they got to his office, Sakura was astonished by the view of the seireitei. "Wow." She said in amazement as she walked to the balcony.

"Careful Sakura, I don't want you falling off." Yamamoto instructed sternly yet gently.

"Yes sir." Sakura said respectfully.

Yamamoto went to his desk that had a teapot on it, took out two cups and started pouring the tea. " Hope you like Sencha, it's my favorite." Yamamoto said as he handed a cup to Sakura who blew on it to cool it down then took a sip. She smiled at the taste, showing Yamamoto that she liked it.

Yamamoto smiled at her for that as he drank some as well. Then he asked, "What caused you to be worried about your parents Sakura? Surely you must know by now that they are the most skilled within the soul society."

Sakura looked up at him then looked at the ground trying to explain her answer to his question. Then she answered, " I've been having bad dreams lately. They are always the same whenever Mom and Dad are out on their missions together. Every night while they're gone I get nightmares where they and I are separated for good and can never find each other no matter how much we try. *she begins to tear up* I'm always scared that the moment they're gone they may never come back and so I wanted to come here and to make sure that they haven't left me for good."

She's crying now and the Head Captain did what anyone would do for any scared child. He walked over to Sakura, picked her up, carried her to his chair, and sat down with her on his lap holding her and comforting her. "It'll be alright Sakura. They _will_ come back because they will _never_ abandon you for you are their child. So don't ever think that they will leave you for good because they love you far beyond the soul society. Even if you are separated from them they will whatever it takes to come back you." Yamamoto said to young Sakura as she processed his words.

The way he said it was like a Grandfather conferring with his grandchild, a way to keep them from feeling distraught and scared.

Without a second thought, she hugged him the way a grandchild should, catching Yamamoto off guard for a moment before returning her hug with the same force.

"Head Captain Yamamoto?" Sakura said in his hug.

"What is it Sakura?" Yamamoto replied.

"Is it alright if I call you Grandfather?" She asked shyly as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Yamamoto could not find it in his heart to say no to such an adorable whom he has unexpectedly become attached to. With a warm smile he said, "Only if you allow me to call you my Grandchild." At that she smiled so bright he thought it would outshine the sun and hugged him tightly to show how happy she has become. "Grandfather Yamamoto."

"Sakura..."

"Sakura..."

"Sakura..."

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see that it was morning and soon realized that she was not in the Head Captain's office but inside Tazuna's house in the wave country.<p>

She looked around and saw that her team mates faces were on either side of her and were a wee bit too close to hers for her liking and out of surprise and basic reflex she punched the blonde loud mouth Naruto in the nose with her right hand and did an uppercut on the chicken ass of an Uchiha in the jaw with her left hand.

Naruto was sent tumbling to the ground on his back clutching and cradling his bloody nose and screaming about how that hurt.

Sasuke stumbled a bit and landed on his ass and right hand while massaging his bruising jaw as he glared, irritated at her for catching him off guard.

Sakura finally decided to sit up to see how much he hurt them. Surely they should know better than to surprise a girl awake especially if said girl had fighting reflex.

When Naruto finally recovered, he started to yell, "What the heck was that for?!" still massaging his nearly broken nose.

Sakura looked at him in slight irritation and annoyance for waking her and yelling at the top of his lungs for all to hear. "You two should know better than to wake a girl so close to her face you fools. Which by the way, why did you wake me up?" She scolded as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she noticed that there was wetness there... it was tears. This shocked her, 'Wait, when was I crying?' she though as she stared at the tears that were collected on her hand.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the pale hand that was Sasuke's, who was holding a handkerchief that came out of no where.

She silently took the handkerchief as she looked up at Sasuke who looked worriedly at her. She wiped away her tears and turned to give the handkerchief back to him but he said, "Keep it." She nodded while Sasuke sighed as he and Naruto sat cross legged on each side of her saying, "We didn't mean to wake you up, however, we saw that you were crying and looked like you were having a nightmare so Naruto started screaming at you to wake up, which was a mistake on his part that got us whacked by you." He glared the last part at Naruto.

Naruto put his hands up in defense saying, "Hey, I didn't know that she would react that way."

Sakura smiled warmly at them which made Sasuke blush a bit at that and hoped that Naruto and Sakura didn't see that.

Sakura closed her, still remember that dream of the first time she met and called Yamamoto Grandfather. She opened her eyes and looked at the handkerchief and said, "It wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory... a happy one."

This peaked Sasuke's and Naruto's interest, "What was it about?" they both asked.

She smiled and turned to look at them and smiled, "It was when I met my Grandfather for the first time when I was scared that my parents may never come back from their missions." She explained.

Sasuke and Naruto were surprised by this new information on their team mate.

While her team mates were processing this, her mind wandered to what her Grandfather Yamamoto said to her that day, 'You're right Grandfather, nothing can separate Mom, Dad and me forever, and I will return to them just as they've always returned to me. Thank you.'

Posted on December 2, 2014

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

I've had a MAJOR writer's block on how to end this chapter and I'm quite satisfied after three months with no inspiration.

Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed how Sakura met her Grandfather for the first time.

Please do me a huge favor, review and tell me what you think and give some ideas that you'll want in this one shot series.


	5. Poem for the Sunset

Sakura and Yoruichi's Poem for the Sunset

Between chapters 9 and 10

Sakura was sitting on a tree branch staring directly at the setting sun that marks the ending of yet another day.

Sakura started to let the tears fall as her mind wandered to her family

_Another sunset_

_Another day ending_

_Another day without you by my side_

_Even though you're not with me_

_Can you see the sun setting_

_Are you staring at the same sunset as I am_

_Very soon another sunrise will come_

_Where another day begins_

_Where I hope you find me_

_Where I hope we can be together again_

* * *

><p>Yoruichi was sitting on the roof of the Urahara shop thinking about her daughter as she watched the sun setting across Karakura Town.<p>

Her eyes glistened with tears as missed her little Sakura.

_Once again the day ends without you_

_Another day where I can't hold you as we watch the day end_

_Another day where I hope to see the sunrise with you_

_I miss you my flower of our garden_

_My angel of our heaven_

_My little princess of the afterlife_

_One day I'll hold you one again_

_Some day we'll be together_

_On that day we'll be a family again_

Posted on December 5, 2014

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Tell me what you think. I'm on a roll here so PLEASE review.<p> 


	6. The Drawing Before Dinner

The Drawing Before Dinner

During Chapter 9

While Fugaku was lecturing Itachi on his training with Shisui annoying him and Naruto and Sasuke arguing on who was better at sparring, Sakura decided to pull out his sketch book and finish the picture that she has been working on for two days.

Her drawing was one of her zanpakto spirit in two forms. A beautiful serpent form with a primarily cream-colored body. It has red eyes with long, pinkish antennae above them. Additionally, there are long, hair-like fins above its eyes, which begin thin and thicken towards the tips. On top of its relatively small head is a straight spike. Running down either side of its neck are three black dots, similar to gills. Its lower body is a patterning of blue and pink, diamond-shaped scales outlined with black. The tail consists of four large, blue fins with pink ovals in their centers. Each of the tail fins overlaps the next slightly, causing it to resemble a fan.

The mermaid-like form's tail and bikini top has the same blue and pink diamond pattern scales with black outlines, at the end is the same fan-like fin and had long pinkish-red hair that flowed around her as she and the serpent swam with each other, making their tails twirl, coil and intertwine with each other. (If you want to try and find this picture just go on to Google and type in 'Milotic human' and search images, You'll find it)

Shisui stopped annoying Itachi and looked at Haruno who had his sketch book out and was finishing up on the picture. Without asking permission, he plucked the book right from Haruno's hand, being careful not to damage the artwork, and showed it to Sasuke and Naruto who immediately stopped their argument and stared at the picture. Marveling at the beauty that Haruno had created.

Naruto seemed to blush at how the beautiful mermaid looked while Sasuke had a hint of red on his face. "This is quite fantastic Haruno, I never thought you could make something like this, and what kind of serpent is that... not that I'm offending you or anything I'm just saying that what drew here is beautiful." Shisui said admiring Haruno's artwork while Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement still staring at the mermaid.

"What are you talking about Shisui?" Itachi asked. Their conversation caught Itachi's and Fugaku's attention as they came over to them. Shisui showed the clan head and heir the picture, they were pretty impressed and fascinated at how realistic it looked, even though Fugaku tried to hide it.

Itachi turned to Haruno who was sitting cross legged, watching them admire his work, "Haruno, this is gorgeous, and it looks real." Haruno felt embarrassed by the compliment and rubbed the back of his head as he put hi right hand up.

Shisui still staring at the mermaid picture and blushed as an idea entered his head, "Yeah she looks real, hey Haru, you think you could make me a girlfriend that looks _exactly_ like her, she can keep the bikini top, it looks good on her. I mean, wow, if she _was_ real, I'd date her." Shisui snicker and drooled slightly at the thought.

Itachi slapped a hand to his face and wondered out loud, "Sometimes I wonder, how are you my cousin." This earned a chuckle out of Naruto and Sasuke

Fugaku then turned to Haruno who has already stood up and asked, "When did you imagine this creature? Surely not even the youngest could come up with something like this."

Haruno took out a piece of paper and started to write, 'These creatures usually come to me whenever sleep at night when I feel lonely. Although some of these creatures aren't as beautiful as that serpent they still have some magnificence to them. So I create human like forms for them to capture the inner beauty that no one seems to notice when all they see are dangerous creatures that they cast off.' He gave the note to Fugaku with the others who read it over his shoulders.

Shisui whistled when he finished reading and said, "Wow, that's deep."

And so they spent the rest of the hour with Haruno making new pictures.

Posted on December 6, 2014

* * *

><p>Okay I didn't know how else to end this, so tell me what you think and give me some reviews please.<p> 


	7. Teashop Date (Sort Of)

Teashop Date (sort of)

Between chapters 12 and 13, and before the one shot: Sasuke's feelings, Mikoto's comfort

Sasuke walked into the teashop to order himself some lunch, "I'll have dumplings and some herbal tea, please." He ordered for himself at his table. The waiter nodded, writing down his order as he walked away.

Sasuke sighed thinking about the last couple of days since the Chunin Exams ended. His Father, Fugaku, was furious at him for not telling the truth about Haruno being a girl and wanted to know exactly why his youngest son lied to him. But Sasuke responded, "It is Sakura's secret to tell, not mine, she can explain it to you herself." I think that was where he should've kept his mouth shut. Stupid.

"Thank you very much sir." Sasuke looked up from his thoughts when he recognized that voice.

Two tables away from him was Sakura, who was facing him but wasn't noticing him as she set her book down to blow on her tea to cool it off and sip from it.

She wore ninja scandals, grey shorts that reached her mid thigh with a black belt, a red T-shirt that had V-neck collar, and her hair was tied up in a braid.

Without thinking, he got up from his table and approached her with his hands stuffed in his pocket. As soon as he got close enough Sakura looked up at him and smiled at him, "Sasuke, what are you doing here, I thought you were still recuperating from your injuries." She said with concern.

Sasuke just shrugged and said, "I needed to get away from the compound and get some time to myself, and I was hungry so I came here." He acted as though it was no big deal to him.

"Is that so. Let me guess, your Father was mad at you for keeping a secret about me being a girl in disguise and you didn't want to face his wrath." Sakura said as she leaned back against her seat to observe him better. He winced when she said that, "Wait a minute, how did you know?" Sasuke asked as he semi-glared at her.

"Lucky guess." Sakura responded.

Sasuke then looked at the seat across from her and asked, "Is it okay if I sit with you?"

Sakura smiled, "I don't mind."

Sasuke sat down across from her and said, "Thank you."

Sakura started a conversation, "So why choose this teashop? I would've assumed that you'd be training with Naruto and have ramen with him."

Sasuke responded, "A person can only take so much ramen, and sides this was the closest teashop I came across so I wasn't actually thinking."

Sakura then said, "That's understandable."

Sasuke was starting to see this as some sort of date, his heart jumped with excitement at that thought. He decided to start a different conversation, "So what's been going on with you lately, I've been wondering how you've been doing since the Chunin Exams."

Sakura looked at her tea and said, "The elders came to my house and said that until a new Hokage is chosen, I will be living with the Hyuga's for the time being."

Sasuke's heart jolted at the thought of his rival, Neji, and became jealous of that arrogant, uptight little bastard of a Hyuga going near _his_ Sakura.

Trying to act nonchalant about it, he asked, "Why the Hyuga's?"

Sakura nervously scratched the back of her head, trying to answer him without insulting him, "Well, it was between living with the Uchiha or the Hyuga's, so I decided to stay with Hinata for the time being. Don't take this the wrong way, Sasuke, but I'm still not comfortable around your clan and Lord Hiashi knew me and liked me longer than your Father did, so I hoped that he won't be as mad at me as your Father is."

Sasuke knew she had a valid point considering her history with his clan when she put Itachi in the hospital, "How can I blame you, I probably would've done the same thing if I was in your shoes." Sasuke said as his and Sakura's order was brought to them.

"I'm glad that you understand my reasons Sasuke, although I'm still dreading the fact that I'll have to talk to your Father and Mother about my deception." Sakura said as she put some dango into her mouth.

Sasuke took a sip of his tea and said, "My Mother will be completely open minded and understanding of you, so you don't have to worry about her." He assured her as he set down his cup.

Sakura smiled in gratitude at her team mate, "Thanks Sasuke."

"You said that you hoped that Hiashi won't be as mad at you for lying. Out of curiosity how did he _really_ take it?" Sasuke asked, leaning on his woven finger in front of him.

Sakura laughed sheepishly as she remembered that day, "Well his reaction was expected, but his plans for one of his daughter's future involving me was crushed."

_*Flashback*_

Sakura stood in front of Hiashi Hyuga nervously as she bowed in respect to him. When she rose she handed the letter from the elders to him, which he took as she explained, "This will explain the situation and reason for me staying here temporarily."

Hiashi opened the letter and read the contents aloud, "Until a new Hokage has been promoted, young Sakura will be living with you until we can find a place for her to live." He looked up at his daughter's trainer.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but it was either living here or with the Uchiha." Sakura apologized as she bowed again.

Hiashi sighed in annoyance and disappointment as he put the letter away, "You don't have to apologize for that, but I would like to know as to why you lied to the village about being Haruno."

Sakura explained as best as she could, "When I first arrived in the village 4 1/2 years ago, I had terrible people coming after me, so the Third Hokage thought it would be the safest bet for me if I disguised myself as a mute boy since my enemies are looking for a girl."

Hiashi crossed his arms and sighed, "This just ruins my plans for my daughters' future."

Sakura was curious, "I'm sorry, but how exactly does this ruin your plans?"

Hiashi looked pretty reluctant to tell her, "Well, I saw that you were a worthy ninja and I saw how you were protective of my daughter, so I was hoping that you would fall in love with one of my daughters and I would marry them off to you so you could protect Hinata or Hanabi better and to have you part of my clan."

Sakura stood stark still as she processed what he said and imagined herself as a husband to Hinata. Unable to control herself, she doubled over and started laughing so hard that her sides hurt and she chortled, "Marriage *Laugh* Hinata and me *laugh* I'm sorry, but I can't stop laughing *laugh* the thought of me as Hinata's husband.* laugh*. she continued to laugh 'til tears appeared in her eyes.

Hiashi wasn't to happy about her reaction, but then he came up with better idea, "Although, considering the effect you can have on people, and the fact that you are a prodigy like Neji, I might be able to marry you off to him."

Sakura immediately stopped laughing and composed herself, "Okay, I'll shut up."

_*End Flashback*_

Sasuke slapped a hand to his mouth to prevent himself from laughing to loud, "Seriously, _you_ as a husband to the Hyuga heiress?"

Sakura chuckled as well, "She is a sister to me, not my betrothed. If I really was boy, I still wouldn't be her husband, for her kind and gentle heart would have belong to someone else."

Sasuke finally calmed down from laughing and carefully asked, "What about Neji, who do you see him as?" he hoped that there was no romance between his Sakura and bastard Neji.

"He and I sparred on my second day in the Hyuga compound, I see him as a worthy opponent whom I respect as a fellow shinobi." She leaned her head on her right hand and said, "Besides, I have absolutely no interest to drown myself in the sea of romance like your fan girls."

Sasuke was happy that she wasn't interested in Neji and kept his smug smile off his face. But when she said she has no interest in dating he asked, "If you ever wanted to date someone, what would you need from him to go out with you." Sasuke realized what he just said and mentally beat himself up, hoping that she wouldn't take the hint that he has a crush on her.

Thankfully she was oblivious as she chewed on her dango and answered, "Well, I haven't really given much thought, but if I am ever interested in going out with someone, I would have to know that someone for a very long time, I would need his respect just as he would need mine, I would like for the two of to see each other as equals, give each other space when needed, confer with each other when needed and I would like to know that he understands me just as I understand him. A difficult list for a date to follow but there you go." She just finished her last dango and tea.

Sasuke kept that list within his memory so that he could save it for that moment where they might be able to go out with each other.

The waiter came back with their bill. Sakura saw that it wasn't separate bills and politely asked the waiter, "Sir whose bill is this?"

The waiter smiled at the two Genin and said, "It's for the both of you since you two are on a date."

Sakura and Sasuke blushed red and Sakura nervously explained, "We're not dating actually, see he and I work on the same team, but we are not going out with each other."

Sasuke suffered silently at that and thought, 'That really hurt, Sakura, but I can't blame you since you are unaware of my feelings for you.'

The waiter merely smirked and said, "You say that now, but wait until those hormones start kicking in." He walked off chuckling at the two.

Sakura sighed wondering what he meant by that as she looked at the bill to see the food that she will be paying for. "I can pay for everything Sakura." Sasuke offered as he took out his wallet, but Sakura stopped him by saying, "It's okay, I got money you don't have to do that." Sasuke countered, "No really, Sakura I insist." Sakura argued, "The only time I let someone else pay for my food is when he offers to take me out for dinner, so, sorry but I'm paying for my food."

Sasuke was about to argue back but then thought, 'Who am I kidding, it's not worth it, but I am going to pay for our future date someday.' Sasuke relented and said, "Very well then."

Sakura smirked at her victory in the argument and paid for her share of the food while Sasuke paid for his. The two of them walked out to see that the sun was beginning to set soon. "I really had a nice time with you Sasuke." Sakura said as they walked together until they got to her stop that would take her to the Hyuga compound faster.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura and replied, "I had a really nice time with you too." Although berated himself, 'That's the best you could come up with?! Che, you idiot.'

Sakura smiled at him, "That's good." Sasuke was happy that he got to spend time with her not as a team mate, but as a friend he wanted to get close to.

Sasuke then said, "Maybe we could that again sometime." His cheeks tinted with pink.

Sakura laughed and said, "It's inevitable, considering the fact that we are on the same team, we're going to be on missions together."

'If only you knew what I truly meant, but I guess I'll take what you could give.' Sasuke thought as they got to her stop. She turned the opposite direction as she waved goodbye at him to which he did the same.

Sasuke sighed happy at the fact that he spent quality time with her, "That was a kind of/sort of date, right?" A voice startled him from his daydream as he whipped around and right above him, were his older brother Itachi and cousin Shisui who smiled in amusement at him.

Sasuke turned red and yelled at them, "It was just two friends hanging out, Shisui!"

They both jumped down and landed on either side of him as Shisui ruffled his chicken-ass hairstyle, "Whatever you say Sasuke, although I have to admit that story about Hiashi wanting her to marry one of his daughters was pretty hilarious." He laughed.

Sasuke then realized, "Wait a minute, how long have you guys been spying on us?" He asked his brother and cousin angrily looking between them.

Itachi answered, amused at his little brother's irritation and poked his forehead, "Since you sat down at her table. Now come on, let's go home."

Sasuke growled at them for spying on him and Sakura, "One of these days, you two are going to regret this."

Itachi and Shisui responded in unison, "No we won't." They chuckled on their way home teasing and praising him for taking a step towards winning Sakura.

Posted on December 10, 2014

* * *

><p>This popped into my head during math class as I was graphing equations.<p>

This is my favorite so far, give me a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
